


Cartas a Castiel.

by transam_phoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bottom!Cas, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Top!Sam, anonymous letters, hard sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transam_phoenix/pseuds/transam_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El nuevo profesor de historia trae loco a Sam. No tiene idea de qué hacer, y no se le ocurre nada mejor que empezar a escribirle cartas románticas firmando con seudónimos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartas a Castiel.

Sam se metió la camisa debajo de los pantalones y se puso la chaqueta. Con el maletín ya preparado encima de la mesa, cogió el termo lleno de café y caminó al coche, emprendiendo su viaje rutinario matutino a la universidad. Su trabajo era la enseñanza, y la literatura era su pasión. Sin embargo, desde que comenzó el nuevo curso, a la vida de Sam había llegado una nueva pasión que rozaba la obsesión. Un amor que creía platónico por desgracia. Se trataba del nuevo interino, el profesor de historia. Castiel Novak había caído sin duda alguna del cielo. Su pelo oscuro y desordenado le daba un aire desarrapado contrario a como solía vestir, con ese traje y corbata, y gabardina en los días más fríos. Por otro lado sus ojos azules dejaban embobados tanto a alumnos como a profesores. 

Aquella mañana, Sam estaba más nervioso de lo normal. La razón era que había reunido el valor para escribir una carta a Castiel. No sabía qué pretendía conseguir, pero al menos era algo. La llevaba en su carpeta, oculta en su maletín, y, cuando nadie mirase, se aseguraría de dejarla en su departamento sin dejar ningún rastro. 

-Castiel-dijo Lisa, la jefa del departamento de historia-. Esta carta estaba sobre la mesa esta mañana, y pone que es para ti. 

-¿De parte de quién es? 

-No lo sé. Ya he preguntado. Nadie ha visto a nadie. 

-Qué raro. 

-Sí-sonrió Lisa-. Todo apunta a un admirador secreto-Castiel frunció el ceño-. Olvídalo, ya me contarás. 

Al salir de su primera clase, Sam no cabía en sí mismo. Llevaba toda la hora intentando contener sus nervios. ¿Habría leído Castiel la carta? ¿Le habría gustado o le habría molestado? Gracias a los dioses que tenía que pasar por delante del departamento de historia antes de seguir su camino. Así pudo encontrarse con el jaleo que había. Todos los del departamento estaban leyendo algo por encima del hombro de Castiel, que estaba sentado. 

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-Se asomó. 

-¡Sam!-dijo Lisa, y le hizo un gesto con la mano-. Ven aquí, Castiel tiene un admirador secreto. 

-¿Admirador secreto?-Aparentó y entró a averiguar qué tenía que decir Castiel al respecto. 

-No es para reírse-afirmó con seriedad-. ¿Y si es de un alumno? 

-¿Dónde has visto un alumno que escriba tan bien?-Le contradijo Meg. 

-En eso llevas razón-parpadeó-. Pero en ese caso es un profesor del centro. -O el conserje, o el director, o alguien del servicio de limpieza, de mantenimiento… 

-Tampoco sé si ninguno de esos escribe tan bien. 

Tras escuchar todas esas suposiciones, Sam hizo la pregunta que todo inocente haría. 

-¿Qué es lo que dice la carta? 

Castiel se lo pensó dos veces antes de releer de nuevo, pero se puso a ello. 

-Castiel, lamento no hallarme en condiciones de descubrir mi identidad. Al menos, no es así por ahora. De mí solo puedo confesar que me has vuelto un loco, un ciego. Tengo que atreverme a admitir que desde que apareciste, estoy perdido, y creo que no podré volver a encontrarme si no es contigo. Tuyo afectísimo, Poe. 

-Y ya está, no dice nada más-suspiró Lisa-. Ninguno hemos podido reconocer la letra. 

-Es… Bonita. 

-Sí, bueno-sentenció Castiel y se levantó cogiendo sus cosas. Salió por la puerta, dirigiéndose a su próxima clase. Sam le siguió de cerca. 

-Castiel. Esa carta… 

-¿Sí? 

-Al menos sabes que es un hombre al que le gusta Edgar Allan Poe. 

Castiel sonrió. 

-Cierto. Y la verdad es que me ha gustado recibirla… Si no fuese por que las compañeras que tengo se han puesto a cotillear demasiado para mi gusto. 

-Estaba bien escrita, eso sí. 

-Sí…-se quedó pensativo-. Y lo cierto es que tengo curiosidad por saber quién es. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor el rumor se extiende por la universidad, llega hasta él y… Recibo otra que me dé alguna pista-se paró en la puerta de su aula-. Nos vemos luego, Sam. 

-Suerte, Cas. 

-¿Cas?-Sam no supo qué decir, había sido demasiado cercano-. Me gusta. Nunca se le había ocurrido a nadie. 

Sam le sonrió con alivio, rascándose la nuca con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Ese acaba de convertirse en uno de los mejores días de su vida.

 

Cuando Castiel llegó al trabajo al día siguiente y revisó su mesa, volvió a encontrar una nueva carta. Esta vez no quería que nadie más supiese de su existencia y la guardó para leerla más adelante, cuando nadie pudiese verle. 

-¿Alguna noticia de tu admirador, Clarence?-Saludó Meg, siempre sin pelos en la lengua y con una sonrisa ladeada. 

-Hoy no-mintió-. Me conformaré con un día sin sorpresas. 

Durante su descanso, se sentó en la cafetería y esperó a Sam. Tomaba siempre una taza de café con él a esa hora del día todos los jueves. Confiaba en él, y debía admitir que incluso le atraía. Además, había demostrado ser comprensivo en ese tema. 

-Hola-le saludó-. ¿Qué tal la mañana? 

-He recibido otra carta. 

-¿Y qué decía? 

-Aún no la he leído-se sinceró-. No quería que las demás me pillaran otra vez-la sacó de su cartera y se la enseñó-. ¿Te importa que la lea contigo? 

-No, claro que no-pero no respondió de inmediato. 

-Castiel, oí que recibiste mi anterior carta y que fue de tu agrado. Conseguiste que me invadiera una sensación de felicidad que hacía tiempo, no experimentaba. Ardo en deseos de que averigües quién soy. No obstante, no puedo evitar tener miedo de tu rechazo cuando eso suceda-Castiel hizo una pausa-. Eso es muy tierno. 

-¿No dice nada más? 

Castiel se aclaró la garganta. 

-A pesar de todo, quiero que sepas que muero por tenerte en mis brazos, y por besarte. Quisiera hacer posibles miles de fantasías, tuyas y mías, y hacerlas nuestras. Tuyo afectísimo, Stoker. 

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un momento. Sam tenía el corazón en la garganta. Entonces Castiel dijo lo que le rondaba la cabeza. 

-Ha cambiado de firma. Antes era Poe. 

-Tal vez esa es… La pista para encontrarle-bebió un largo y trago y se lamentó porque no fuese alcohol. 

-¿Autores conocidos? Es posible. ¿Pero qué significan? ¿Sus libros favoritos?-Castiel caviló mientras Sam intentaba mantener las formas-. ¡Lo tengo! 

-¿Qué tienes? 

-Hay unas listas de las lecturas para los que cursan literatura, lengua, historia… En todas las clases de letras, los profesores damos a los alumnos una lista de lecturas voluntarias. Todos presentamos nuestra lista, por lo que todas son diferentes entre sí. Esas listas se mezclan, pero los jefes de departamento guardan copias de las originales. Solo tengo que buscar entre esas listas. 

Sam sintió cómo su pulso de aceleraba descontroladamente. No pensaba que fuese a descubrirlo tan rápido. 

-Vaya, es una teoría muy buena. 

-Solo falta que funcione. 

 

A Sam le invadía el miedo. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Castiel le descubriese? ¿Y si no le gustaba lo que veía? ¿Y si cuando lo descubriese, pensaba que se había estado burlando de él? Tenía que dejar claro lo que sentía. 

Castiel, soy consciente de que has pedido las listas de lecturas. Eso significa que sabrás quién soy para cuando leas esto. Sé bien que ningún otro profesor propuso los mismos dos autores seguidos que yo. De modo que, habiéndose desvanecido mi disfraz de poeta, solo quiero que sepas que todo lo que escribí es cierto, lo que siento por ti, y que en ningún momento pretendí convertirme en tu confidente. También sé bien que por el horario lectivo, no nos encontraremos hoy. Te ruego discreción. Si deseas que nos veamos, te invito a un encuentro en la dirección del reverso a las siete y media. Tuyo afectísimo, Sam.

Castiel fruncía el ceño. ¿Acaso Sam Winchester creía que había nacido ayer? Él sí que lo parecía. Desde que llegó a su nuevo trabajo, habían estado flirteando, y Sam le ignoraba constantemente. Ni que fueran críos. Reconocía que las cartas eran preciosas, pero que fuese Sam quien las escribía… Era consciente de que los profesores de literatura eran fantasiosos, pero esto era pasarse. No se trataba de un romance de Shakespeare.

Sam le citaba a las ocho en una cafetería. Bien, allí estaría.

La mesa estaba algo apartada de las demás. Sam esperaba bebiendo descafeinado y con un tic en la pierna. Entonces vio cómo Castiel cruzaba la puerta, le buscaba con la mirada y caminaba hacia él hasta sentarse enfrente.

-Hola-se atrevió a decir, y Caso correspondió.

-¿Por qué escribiste esas cartas?-Esperó una respuesta, pero Sam estaba confuso-. Y me refiero a por qué no hablar conmigo en lugar de tanta… Sutileza.

-Porque no sabía cómo… Decírtelo. No sé decir en voz alta lo que digo escribiendo-confesó-. Incluso me preparo las clases como si fueran obras de teatro-bajó la mirada.

-Sam-se aclaró la garganta-. Llevo intentando flirtear contigo desde el primer día.

-¿Qué?

Castiel intentó disimular, pero enseguida empezó a reír apenas sin control.

-No me creo que no te hayas dado cuenta. ¿Crees que no sé que me miras cuando crees que no te veo? ¿O que no me quito la cobarta y me la vuelvo a atar delante de ti a propósito?

-¿Haces eso a propósito?-Sam se sonrojó.

-Para calentarte, idiota.

Castiel le miraba pícaramente, y Sam sonrió sintiéndose un tonto. Debía haberse dado cuenta, pero no quería admitirlo.

-Pero reconozco que me han gustado esas cartas.

-¿De veras?

-Me gustaría invitarte a algo.

-No hace falta que…

-No me refería aquí. Mi casa está a una manzana.

-¿Me…?-Sam tuvo que hacer una pausa, demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo-. ¿Me estás invitando a tu casa?

-Te estoy invitando a acostarte conmigo.

Sam y Castiel se tropezaban en el rellano por culpa de besos desenfrenados y feroces que agitaban sus respiraciones. Castiel se lo quitó de encima para abrir la puerta con la llave, y luego tiró de Sam a dentro, cerrando de un portazo. Tiraron de sus ropas mientras sus lenguas no paraban y sus dientes chocaban irremediablemente. Con ambos torsos desnudos, Sam le tomó en brazos, agarrando bien su culo con las dos manos, dejándole caer sobre el escritorio de lo que parecía el comedor de la casa. Castiel se desató el cinturón con sus propias manos, tirando de sus pantalones hacia abajo hasta que la cremallera dio de sí. Sam no quiso quedarse atrás, y desabrochó rápidamente sus vaqueros hasta liberar su erección. Castiel no pudo evitar detenerse a contemplar cuan largo y ancho era, a preguntarse cuánta lubricación sería necesaria.

Sam terminó de desnudar a Castiel, aferrando sus dedos a cada centímetro de piel recorrido. Después se deshizo de su propia ropa. Se inclinó hacia delante para seguir besándole, desviar la boca a su cuello y dejar algún chupetón. Cas gemía con una voz grave y erótica. Continuó bajando a través de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro, y lo tomó en su boca. Castiel echó la cabeza hacia atrás, primero abriendo los ojos de par en par y luego cerrándolos con fuerza. Entonces se dignó a mirar cómo lo hacía Sam, cómo su polla desaparecía cuando la tragaba. Castiel dirigió sus manos a la cabeza de Sam, enredándose en su pelo largo y empujándole a hacerlo con mas fuerza. Sam le sorprendió, tragándola entera sin más necesidad de insistir.

-Fuck! Yeah, suck it…-gemía Castiel.

Entonces Sam se apartó, y le separó las piernas para tener su entrada bien expuesta.

-I have to lick this if you want me to be inside you…

Sam le rozó con uno de sus dedos, provocándole un temblor.

-Then suck my ass.

-You have such a dirty mouth…

Sam se inclinó, pasando la lengua por todo el lugar, escupiéndole, jugando con los dedos también, usando todas sus armas. Logró colar tres de sus dedos. Pero quería asegurarse de no dañar a Castiel.

-Now is your turn, Cas… Please… Use your tongue.

Cas se incorporó más que dispuesto, sosteniendo el miembro con una mano e introduciéndolo en su boca. Se aseguró de lubricarle bien y de arrancarle algún jadeo al mismo tiempo.

-Enough…-susurró Sam-. Enough!

Castiel volvió a recostarse sobre el escritorio, esperando a su amante. Sam le cogió las piernas en alto, luego penetrándole mientras gruñía por la deliciosa estrechez. Castiel arqueaba la espalda con desesperación y placer.

-Oh, God… God, fuck me… Oh, yeah, yeah…

Castiel dejó de contener sus gritos, deleitando los oídos de Sam. Le estaba llenando por dentro cuan largo y ancho era.

-Oh… You’re… So big, damn…

Sam sonrió extasiado, y siguió sus embestidas cada vez más fuertes y seguidas. Castiel gemía sonoramente a sus oídos y Sam le agarraba, le chupaba y le mordía. Su pelo largo se humedecía con el sudor. Castiel tuvo que llevar su mano a su erección para masturbarse.

-Do me… I wanna cum… Sam…

Cuando Sam escuchó su nombre saliendo de entre esos labios pálidos, con esa voz grave y ronca… Se desató. Los gemidos de Cas se convirtieron en gritos. Su abdomen se llenó de su propia semilla, estremeciéndose, convulsionando, hinchando las venas de su cuello. Se corrió tanto que Sam se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba ese hombre sin que se lo follasen.

Salió de su interior, masturbándose entre sus piernas, alcanzando el clímax mientras Castiel recuperaba el aliento.

Como cada mañana, Sam entró en el centro, pasando sin remedio por el departamento de historia antes de llegar al de literatura. Castiel estaba allí con Lisa y con Meg. Se detuvo un instante frente a la puerta, Castiel se percató y se paró a guiñarle un ojo. Entonces Sam sonrió tímidamente y continuó su camino. Cuando abrió la puerta y se sentó en su mesa, encontró una carta.

“Ni siquiera Troya ardió tanto por Patroclo como yo ardí por ti en un encuentro que deseo repetir incontables veces. Tuyo, Aquiles”.


End file.
